warzone_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
2039 United Nations Collapse
The 2039 United Nations Collapse is a major event preceding the events of Warzone: Iron Wolf II. Trailer The screen is black. The logo of DECA is shown, after which it returns to black. Voice: Why don't you see it. A vague silhouette of a soldier standing in a ravaged street is shown. He is overlooking a heavily scarred corpse. He kneels beside it, turning the corpse to reveal his face, only to show that there is barely any recognizable features left. A close up of the soldier is shown, clearly struggling with emotions, but not shedding a tear. Voice: There's no turning back from this. On screen appears footage of a presidential figure speaking to the crowd during a conference. During his speech, it switches to a reporter reporting outside the conference hall. Figure (Background): We are left with nothing but destruction, we need to recover from this as soon as... Reporter (Background): The decision of the senate has stirred up a lot of commotion, with the protestors now exercising violence against the police... While the reporter is talking, you see news footage of rioters engaging in fights with police officers as well as throwing rocks and fireworks. A voice over is heard of a police chief. Chief (Background): ...what we are dealing with is the result of hatred being suppressed for all those years, now unleashed in full force... The news footage distorts and changes into soldiers now being deployed in Africa. Voice: What you don't see can still be there. It shows a panorama of a sea town completely in ruins. It distorts into a panorama of the same place, but at a later moment, having been rebuild and fledging. It changes back to the presidential figure, speeching at a different time. Figure (Background): Our gross domestic product has tripled due to our effort in the project- It cuts to a later moment in the same speech. During the last part of the sentence, a see-through document is shown with a red marker spelling out "Don't Kill Progress". Figure (Background): We have received the concerns of the parliament, but as of yet, we have no plans of shutting down the initiative. It switches to a small drone lifting up and hovering with a few people standing around it. It changes to a man having a gauntlet being wired to a device, after which the hand starts spasming. It then changes to a few people firing a new prototype weapon at targets, cutting to them turning around the weapon to look at it's design. Voice: And what you did see, might have been an illusion. It changes to a man with a hoodie sitting on a crate, with a pistol in his hand. The hoodie casts a shadow over his face, making it unable to see his face. It turns to his back to reveal him watching a broadcast of a conference. Voice: But it was always there. It zooms in on the tv, showing a man, not the presidential figure, reading a document. Man (Background): ...and as of today, the 7th of December, 2039, due to violation of the first articles of the Convention, the following nations are no longer recognized as members of the United Nations; It changes back to a close up of the man with the hoodie, slowly zooming in to reveal a pair of blue eyes. Meanwhile vaguely on the background, you can hear the man saying the nations that are no longer recognized. Voice: You just haven't opened your eyes. Man (Background): The United States of America, the People's Republic of China, the Republic of South Africa- The musics cuts out and screen turns black. A distinct chamber click of a pistol is heard echoing. The logo of Iron Wolf II is shown, alongside the tagline. Category:Events